The Gleam of the Sceptre
by Sephiroth Valentine
Summary: A story based on an RPG named the Granstream Saga. Where the plot of this story goes depends on your vote.


Authors Note: Hello, Seph here. The fanfic here is based on an RPG known as the Granstream Saga. This is one of the oldest games for the PSX. I hope you would take interest as to what this story is all about. Anyway here is the first chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the Granstream Saga **

**Flash back**

The Gleam of the Sceptre

Prologue

The room felt very strange and familiar to him as he stood in the middle of darkness with glints of light shining like stars moved around the room. He stood still as a purple mist slowly rose around his feet and swirled around them. His red hair was barely noticeable; most of it was hung loosely and freely while the back of his head held a small red ponytail. His hair swivelled around above a pale yet unscarred face that contained two piercing sapphire like eyes. His face held the emotion that would have frozen the blood of even the greatest fighter ever known. This person had just something very dear to him. Something that he knew he could never replace. He had just sacrificed the soul of the one he truly loved.

He walked forward through the huge stone doors that lead to where _he_ was. His red hair jingled back and forth as he walked into the stone chamber. He felt the weight of evil on his shoulders as _his _power came closer to him. He was suddenly down on one knee as the evil slowly overwhelmed him.

'_I have to destroy Demaar' _he thought to himself _'but when I think about it I feel so much rage'_. He soon had very dark thoughts enter his mind as the darkness deepened around him. He soon started to hear voices as he noticed a light coming from the bracelet on his left arm. Even in the deep darkness the gleam of the sceptre shined through. He soon heard one voice that was stronger than the others.

'_I am Zeruge,'_ said the voice _'I was the Mah Oh'._ The warrior that this voice spoke to soon felt shame as he thought of only one questioned that must be answered.

"Was I you in a previous life?" he asked.

'_Yes,'_ said Zeruge _'You are the reincarnation of my soul, as long as your hatred exists the Mah Oh will reign. There is only one way to stop him. You must unseal the power inside the sceptre.'_ The warrior then looked down to the bracelet on his left arm and eyed the green crystal that sat in it. The sceptre had helped him all this time ever since he discovered of it's abilities to replicate certain items and weapons as well as connect to the spirit world.

'_To unseal the power of the sceptre,' _explained Zeruge _'you must sacrifice the soul of the one you truly love with all your heart. Her soul will enter the sceptre and if your love for her is true then the power will be strong enough to defeat Demaar.'_

"I can't do that!" yelled the red haired warrior "That is not right! How can I ask someone to sacrifice them selves? They are both dear to me and what your saying is me to put one of them in eternal death like Slayzer!"

'_Only a pure and loving soul can help you defeat Demaar. You must choose one and fight or else you lose everything.'_ When Zeruge said this, the warriors' sceptre started to glow again and he felt some movement in his shirt pocket and he then noticed that two items had come out of his pocket. One being a silver hair comb and the other a coral necklace. Both items were orbiting around above his head then they both went apart and each had landed on the opposite side of him. The comb went to his right and the necklace landed towards his left. When they both landed on the cold stone floor, two gleams of light appeared and then the items returned to where they were in his pocket. When he was able to see after the flash of light he looked to his left then his right and realised that _they _were on either side of him.

"Arcia? Laramee?" he said as he looked to both of them but they did not reply, in fact they did not move at all. They only stood still with no emotion in either's eyes. The warrior walked over to his left towards where Laramee was. "Laramee? Laramee?" he asked but there was no reply. "They must be an illusion" he then said to himself. He looked down and noticed that his sceptre was still glowing.

'_Eon'_ said a voice, it was a voice that he recognised immediately and realised what that meant. They are both dead and one is talking to him through the sceptre.

'_I know you feel guilty over my death. You shouldn't because we are one. I am willing to meet my brother if it will help restore our world. I am proud to be a part of this effort to save mankind. Remember, I will always be in your heart'_. Eon then understood that Laramee was willing to face eternal death for him, for the world. He then remembered that they were not alone and he turned around to face the illusion of Arcia and walked up to it.

"Arcia" said Eon in a quiet yet painful voice.

'_Eon, don't be sad,'_ said Arcia _'my body is just an illusion but my soul is really speaking to you. Now we are one. I am willing to help you defeat this awful demon. I love you Eon. Now let us fight as one'._

'_only the one who you truly love will give you the power to defeat Demaar,'_ said Zeruge inside Eons' mind _'now choose'._

I know most of you are not familiar with the plot of the story in this chapter but believe in time and in reviews you will understand. Also as a treat for all of you out there I shall give you the opportunity to choose whom Eon shall sacrifice. This may seem sad but the course of the remainder of the story shall depend on your votes. Please R&R.


End file.
